


Blessed Day

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at a wedding; how else to celebrate their friends' bond if not by fucking in the bathroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work. I literally got paid for writing this.

It's the first time in his life Harry attends a wedding as a part of the party, and not just a guest. He must say, he rather appreciates the little flowers pinned to the front of his suit - out of him, Sam, and Sullivan he probably pulls it off best. He checks himself out in his reflection in a window of a car, Sam rolling his eyes at him, before they walk into the church, where a few of the other guests are already waiting for the ceremony to start.  
  
Harry checks his watch. It isn't set to start until noon, giving them another 45 minutes of trying to calm Nathan's nerves and telling him he's not going to forget his vows. And even if he does, he can probably bullshit his way through them.  
  
Unending love, no cheating, yadda yadda. Harry's heard them all before, and seen them all broken just a few years after. But he has faith in Nathan.  
  
When he looks up again he sees Chloe, standing next to Charlie Cutter, animatedly telling him a story that has him in stitches. Charlie excuses himself to greet some other business associate he must have worked with in the past, and Chloe ends up standing alone, checking her phone.  
  
Harry can't keep his eyes off her body, the dark blue dress just a little bit too sexy for a wedding, in his opinion. But Chloe's never cared about being dressed too sexy, and Harry has to admit he doesn't mind the eye candy and the stares she gets, from men and women alike.  
  
"God, look at you," he whispers in her ear as he steps behind her, running his hand down the sides of her body, resting them on her ass for a few seconds before she slaps his hands away and turns around.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself, this is a place of worship."  
  
"I'd love to worship your body, love," Harry purrs and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards his body. "I've never fucked someone in a church before."  
  
Harry grins at her as she leans up to kiss him. She's wearing heels, but she's still a lot smaller than him, and he has to bend down in order for their lips to connect. Chloe surprises him by biting his lower lip and then sliding her tongue into his mouth, and he has to suppress a moan. There are people around them - family members from the bride's side that aren't used to the rough crowd the Drake's surround themselves with. He wouldn't care in the least if it was just their circle, but he guesses Nathan has a reputation to uphold.  
  
"Careful," Harry whispers when their lips part but Chloe stays close, "I might get some problems if you do that again."  
  
"Oh really," Chloe smiles smugly as she grabs between their pressed together bodies, letting her hand rest on Harry's crotch. "Sorry I'm inconveniencing you."  
  
"Jesus," Harry breathes out, stepping away from her. He's already half hard, feeling his dick pound in his pants. He looks for something to sit down on, because he knows the fabric of the suit he's wearing is too thin to cover up even the hint of a boner, just as Chloe begins to laugh at him.  
  
"All bark and no bite."  
  
Harry glares at her when he sits down on one of the benches, spreading his legs so his cock isn't uncomfortably trapped and leaning forward on his knees.  
  
"You started this," Chloe shrugs and sits down next to him, putting one of her hands on his thigh, too high up for Harry to cool down.  
  
Her hand is hot on his leg, and it's not helping that she's massaging his inner thigh. It's not fair that she can be turned and nobody will notice, and he'll be called a sexual deviant as soon as somebody notices, he decides and leans back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"God, Harry," Chloe laughs when she looks down at the tent in his suit bottoms. "You're not going to stand at the altar with that in your pants, Christ. Come."  
  
She takes his hand and pulls him with her into the direction of the lavatories, checking to see if the men's room is empty before they walk inside. If he could, Harry would waggle his penis like a dog’s tail in anticipation of what's about to happen, he's so excited.  
  
He pushes Chloe inside one of the stalls, grabbing her head with his hands and turning it up so he can kiss her, his tongue stroking over her lips before they've even touched. Chloe's hands go for his trousers, opening the belt, button, and zipper carefully to not destroy his suit, before she pushes them down slightly, together with his underwear. Harry moans into her mouth when her hand wraps around his cock, taking him out of his pants and stroking.  
  
Harry puts his hand on her head and tries to push her down, but she just laughs at him and shakes her head.  
  
"How about you get on your knees for once?"  
  
"Don't pretend I don't go down on you enough," Harry grumbles as he reaches for the hem of Chloe's dress, pulling it up above her navel. "I do it at least every other time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get busy."  
  
Harry frowns at her before complying, his knees uncomfortable on the hard time ground. He pulls down Chloe's underwear (black lace, fitting to the bra he saw her put on that morning), and kisses over her abdomen and down to her clit. She has to step out of her underwear in order to spread her legs more, and Harry quickly gathers them and pushes them into the pant pocket of the suit.  
  
"I want them back later," Chloe warns him, already knowing that he can't be up to no good.  
  
"Sure, love," Harry mumbles before closing his mouth around her clit, letting his lips play over it softly before he licks over it with his tongue. Chloe's legs wobble as he licks a broad stripe down to her hole and up to her clit, and he holds onto her thighs to steady her.  
  
"Don't fall," he says, his lips brushing against her folds as he talks. He takes a look at her pussy, dark and swollen from being turned on, before going back in, pushing his tongue into her before focusing on her clit. He has to swallow, Chloe's juices mixed together with his saliva gathering in his mouth, and a moan escapes him when he just _tastes_ her for a few moments.  
  
"Still taste the same?" Chloe says, smiling a little embarrassed, like she always is when she catches him enjoying her taste.  
  
"I'd say Australian, with a hint of something else, aged twenty-eight years."  
  
"So you're saying I'm aging like a fine wine?"  
  
Harry chuckles and licks over her pussy again, concentrating on Chloe's clit until she's moaning, a little louder than she probably should in a public bathroom, _in a church._ Harry groans as well, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself. He slips one finger into Chloe, imagining how good it will feel when he's finally inside her, fucking her brains out until she's screaming. His cock pulses in his hand, and he gets up from his knees, picking up Chloe and pushing her against the wall of the stall.  
  
He rubs his cock over her folds until he's wet enough to slip in easily, burying his head in her hair as he groans. Chloe's legs wrap around his body and her arms around his shoulders as she clings onto him, moaning in surprise and pleasure as Harry starts thrusting into her.  
  
"God, you're so wet," Harry says, listening to the wet sound of his cock sliding into Chloe. "Never say you don't enjoy sex with me again, it's a lie."  
  
"I've never said that, that's your bruised ego talking."  
  
"Then tell me how much you enjoy it."  
  
"Ohhh," Chloe laughs, "yeah, your dick is the best."  
  
Harry laughs at her, almost loses his grip, but he heaves her up again.  
  
"Marry me," he whispers in her neck as he thrusts into her again, one hand under her ass and the other holding her shoulder against the wall of the stall.  
  
"No way I'm saying yes to while you have your cock in me."  
  
Harry sighs and puts her down on the floor again, his cock slipping out of her pussy and bumping against her stomach instead.  
  
"So?" He asks when Chloe won't respond- just looks at him with a frown.  
  
"Seriously?" She laughs at him.  
  
"Why not? We can get divorced again if it doesn't work out." Harry shrugs, not sure if he's serious himself. It would funny, to just get married to her and not tell anyone.  
  
"Alright. But I want a ring and the dress."  
  
"Deal. Now turn around."  
  
Chloe huffs but complies, putting her hands on the wall and leaning forward so Harry can fuck her from behind, pushing into her roughly and almost making her face slam against the stall. Harry grabs her shoulder, pushing her against the wall. He can feel her dripping around his cock, onto his balls and his legs, her juices smearing over his pants when he pushes into her as deeply as he can.  
  
They drop dead in their movements when they hear the door to the bathroom open.  
  
"Harry, are you in here?" Harry hears Sam's voice call out. "They're just about to start the ceremony."  
  
"Uh, just give me a minute," Harry says, trying his hardest to keep his voice calm, still balls deep in Chloe, who is biting her hand to keep from laughing.  
  
"You're in the fucking wedding party, you better get there-"  
  
Harry can hear the moment of realization in Sam's voice, when he sees two pairs of feet through the slit at the bottom of the stall instead of just one.  
  
"Hey Chloe," he says, and Harry can hear him sigh.  
  
"Hey Sam," Chloe replies, "we're just finishing up."  
  
"Yeah, please wait until I'm outside before you do."  
  
Harry laughs and starts thrusting into Chloe again, grabbing tightly around her torso and bending her forward against the wall to push her ass out more. She can't stop herself from making a noise and slapping her hand against the stall, and Harry can hear Sam stumble out of the bathroom while cursing at them.  
  
"Bit of an exhibitionist, aren't you?" Harry asks, grinning.  
  
"Not as much as you," Chloe counters, "you were hard all throughout your little conversation there."  
  
"It's not the first time I've had sex with Sam in the room. Though it might be the first time he wasn't participating in said sex."  
  
"Kinky."  
  
"We've all tried it at some point in our lives, haven't we?" Harry mumbles as he leans back from Chloe, one hand on her back to push her against the stall wall, and one hand lifting up his shirt to watch his cock slide in and out of her.  
  
There are wet stains on his trousers from where the material touched her, and Harry hopes to _god_ they'll dry transparent instead of white. He doesn't need to look back at the wedding pictures and see pussy stains - Nathan and Sam would never let him life it down.  
  
"I'm close," he whispers in Chloe's ear, and he legs one of his hands reach between her legs, stroking over her clit to get her off.  
  
He holds her up as she comes, feeling her pussy loosen and contract around his cock as Chloe moans, probably loud enough for Sam outside to hear. Harry comes just after her, his face scrunching up as he fills her up with his come. He's sweaty and hot, the layers of his suit not leaving out the trapped heat of his body temperature.  
  
He breathes out and in a few times, then pulls out of Chloe's pussy, glancing at her hole, where his come is dripping out already. He reaches for the toilet paper, holding it below her just as it begins to fall, and he quickly gathers some on his finger and holds it in front of Chloe's closed lips.  
  
"Oh, come on," Harry pouts when she shakes her head. "You've never complained before."  
  
"I want to keep my appetite for the food later."  
  
Harry pushes his finger against her lips and spreads his come on them, anyway, smearing away what is left of Chloe's lipstick. He laughs when she squeals and wipes it away quickly, glaring at Harry.  
  
"My underwear." Chloe holds out her hand, expectantly, after she's cleaned up and Harry had pulled up his pants.  
  
"Hm, no," Harry smiles and walks out of the stall, leaving Chloe cursing and quickly pulling down her dress to cover herself up, even though the bathroom is completely empty.  
  
Harry uses a damp paper towel to wipe away the wet stains on his trousers, so they'll dry colorless, while he hears Chloe clean herself up still in the stall. She'll probably need a while, so Harry checks his hair one last time in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
He looks up from where he's straightening some of the wrinkles in his jacket when he hears Sam clear his throat, standing opposite the bathroom door, leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"You done now?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry laughs dirtily, "thoroughly shagged. Might have gotten engaged, too."  
  
"At someone else's wedding? Bit shit of you."  
  
"It would only be shit of me if I announced it now, wouldn't it? I can live with not telling anyone except you."  
  
"Ah," Sam remarks, still not impressed by Harry's announcement. "You've got come on your pants."  
  
"Fucking shite," Harry exclaims looking down at his groin, a small, milky stain on the right side standing out against the black material. "I thought I got it all off."  
  
"Fucking her without a condom in public? You're asking for trouble."  
  
"There's no fun without a bit of risk," Harry exclaims and reaches up to mess up Sam's hair, but Sam dodges just in time.  
  
"Take your hands away from me, I know where they've been."  
  
"They've been at even worse places than you know about," Harry says as he leans closer to Sam, giggling in his ear.  
  
"You smell like pussy, as well," Sam says as he moves his head away, but Harry is quick enough to press a kiss to Sam's lips, licking over his lips to give Sam a taste.  
  
"Haven't tasted that in a long time have you?" Harry laughs as Sam curses and wipes his mouth, only stopping when Chloe steps out of the bathroom, her makeup and hair fixed again. Harry licks over his lips as he looks down at her, her cheeks and chest still flushed and her stance just a bit off. Harry wonders if she's sore.  
  
"Ready?" He asks, and holds his arm out to her. She puts her arm through his, and the three walk back into the main room of the church.  
  
They're standing together, waiting for every guest to arrive and get seated, when genius strikes Harry.  
  
With skilled fingers, he pushes Chloe's panties into the pocket of Sam's pants that aren't carrying Nathan's wedding rings. He sees Chloe's shocked face, her eyes wide and her mouth open, shaking her head slightly at him, pleading. Harry shrugs his shoulders and smiles, patting Sam on the shoulder to keep him from noticing Harry's hand in his pocket.  
  
"Big day, best man," he says, and Sam nods, still tense.  
  
"Hope I don't mess up my cues."  
  
"As long as you got the rings?"  
  
"Left side," Sam says, patting over the pocket Harry doesn't have his hand in right now.  
  
"Don't forget," Harry smiles at Sam before stepping away, back to Chloe, trying to put an arm around her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not being nice to you until you get them back for me," Chloe says, shaking her head at him and walking away to talk to Charlie.  
  
The ceremony goes over without a hitch, Sam not even bothering to check his other pocket once as he reaches for the rings. The reception is at a different venue, and Harry prays to God that Sam doesn't notice what's in his pocket until he's in the same room as Harry again. He doesn't want to miss this moment - even thinks about asking the photographer to keep an eye on Sam.  
  
His moment comes when Nathan and his newlywed wife are dancing.  
  
Harry looks away from them when he hears Rafe's voice, clearly agitated. He chokes on his drink when he sees Chloe's underwear in Rafe's hand, who is holding it up to Sam's face, clearly interrogating him on why there are women's panties in his boyfriend’s pocket. Harry looks over at Chloe, who stares at him, not as amused as Harry is by the situation. He looks back at his friends and almost leans his chin on his hands and leans forward, just to fully engross himself in the scene that's playing out in front of him.  
  
"Go over there!" Chloe whispers, kicking his shin with the pointy tip of her heels.  
  
"No, this is way too good to stop prematurely."  
  
Chloe huffs and gets up herself. Harry watches her go over to the fighting couple and snatch her underwear from Rafe's fingers, stepping into them and pulling them up without ever showing off her naked ass. Harry is kind of impressed by it, but he wishes he'd at least seen some skin.  
  
Sam and Rafe look after her with eyes as big as saucers as she walks back over to the table Harry is sitting at, and then their eyes turn onto him. Sam starts laughing and leans down to whisper in Rafe's ear to tell him the story of how Chloe's underwear ended up in his pants, probably. Harry can see Rafe roll his eyes before he shakes his head at Harry, who just shrugs and blows Rafe a kiss.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that," Chloe hisses, "I'll tell everyone about how you love it when I-"  
  
"Nobody cares or needs to know," Harry interrupts her, and smiles up at her. "And admit it, Rafe's face looked pretty funny."  
  
Chloe crosses her arms as she stands in front of him. "A little funny."  
  
"See. I do it all to amuse you, darling."  
  
Chloe rolls her eyes. "Let's go dance, that'll entertain me, too and not scare some little gay boy to death."  
  
"As you wish."


End file.
